Music catastrophe
by darkgrounder
Summary: This Fanfic is a The 100 Alternate Universe fanfiction. In a modern future, Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Lincoln, Murphy, Jasper Jordan, and Monty Green formed a band named Skykru. Although while on tour an accident occurs... This is a Re-write of my A musical romance story.
1. Case Of The Missing Brother

**A/N: I'm so happy to be writing on this platform again with a remake of one of my stories _A Musical Romance_ so if you've read that one i will warn you _This One Will Be Verrryyyyy Different_ but i will carry over a few elements of the original so enjoy..**

"... Where is my brother?..." Octavia kept asking

_5 Hours ago_

_"Come on Bell this is the band's first performance on tour this year! You need to be here it starts in two hours... __So where are you!__" Octavia, the backup singer of Skaikru, urged her brother on through the phone_

_"Sorry O but the meeting took longer than it was supposed to and the traffic is killer, I should get there before the second number begins," Bellamy, the lead singer of Skaikru, complained into his phone_

_"Well you better be here by then Blake, Lincoln and I can't hold your sister back forever!" Murphy, the bass player __of Skaikru__, complained into the phone_

_"MURPHY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HOLD ME BACK! " Octavia yelled as she- tried to -lunge at Murphy only to be held back by Lincoln, the drummer __of Skaikru__, who calmly spoke into the phone_

_"Get here soon Bellamy we don't need Octavia killing our Bass player."_

_"Sigh... I'll be there as soon as possible, bye guys love you O." Then the line went quiet._

_Present time_

"Where is he?... Where is he?... Where is my brother?..." Octavia kept asking as she continuously paced back and forth the length of the RV.

"UGGHH Stop pacing around Little Blake, Bellamy is a grown man he can handle himself," Murphy complained from his spot on one of the couches which he quickly recoiled into upon sight of Octavia's violent scowl

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN MURPHY! My _brother _has been missing for _four_ hours. The drive from his meeting to the performance should, even in traffic, take an hour tops!" Octavia fumed staring down Murphy

At first, Murphy looked ready to retaliate but stopped when the familiar chime of Monty the manager's phone ringing in the other room

Each member of the band turned towards the bunk rooms door, where Monty and Jasper were currently sleeping. Each one of them had a different question.


	2. Managers Confession

**A/N**: **As y'all can probably tell i will update when i can as you can because I am being swamped with tests and homework.**

_In the bunks _

_Bang__... "__Augh_...Mmmh...Monty pphhooonnee..." Jasper requested groggily as he tried to sit up. Only to promptly hit his head on the bunk above his

The occupant above Jasper's bunk was a startled but still half asleep Monty. Who was partially awakened by his phone going off and startled by Jasper's head hitting his bunk

Frantically Monty reached down for his phone -which was hanging from its charger off of his bunk- answering with sudden vigor and professionalism it shocked even himself as he was still in a dream-like state

"Hello you've reached Monty Green, Manager of the Skykru... how may I help you?..."

"Yes, she's here ... No, I don't believe so... Ok...Wait What? How did that happen?... No, don't hang _up... _Sigh"

The sudden turn in Monty's conversational tone had caught Jaspers's attention. "What does Monty mean by what happened?" He muttered

As soon as Monty got the blank note from the receiver it informed him that 'they' had indeed hung up on him he looked down at his phone with a disheartened look knowing that he was obliged to tell everyone what he had just learned

***_Time __Skipp__***_

After both Monty and Jasper had changed out of their PJs exchanging a few quick kisses here and there. They headed out to the main part of the RV where Octavia, Lincoln, and Murphy where

"Who called? And why at 12AM!?" Murphy asks from his position upside down on the couch (A lot can happen in a couple of minutes)

"Yeah, what happened?" Octavia asked from where she was laying on the couch (basically keeping Murphy pinned on the couch). Lincoln nodded from his position by the couches left side

With a discouraged look Monty spoke the four words that would sink everyone's spirits

"The local hospital called Bellamy's been in a traffic collision on his way to the gig."

Everyone had their own reaction Lincoln stared, Monty braced for Octavias imminent verbal onslaught of questions, Jasper cringed, and Murphy was silent

"When did this happen?"

"Is he okay?, Can we go see him?"

_(It's up to y'all who said those things till next time)_


	3. Scene Of The Crash

"When did this happen?" Lincoln asked

"Is he okay, can we go see him...?" Octavia frantically bombarded Monty with questions. While shooting up from the couch, this in result earns Murphy a swift fall on his head "Sheesh little Blake don't be in such a hurry, Bellamy probably just got some burns or a broken limb" He comments sardonically

Octavia retorted while pulling her boots on. Murphy looked ready to retort, but Monty broke the metaphorical glass ceiling

"Octavia's right Murphy, Bellamy is in the ICU. With broken ribs, a few minor cuts, and bruises, as well as some swelling in his brain." Everyone had frozen at the sudden news that their friend/brother could be dying in his hospital bed or worse in a coma and will awaken with amnesia.

Scene of the accident...

"Sigh... I'll be there as soon as possible, bye guys love you O.," Bellamy said into the phone as calm as he can be after his sister and friends/bandmates have been pressuring him into arriving earlier than plausible.

The drive was as normal as it could be with Bellamy in his vehicle inching down the freeway slowly ever so slowly. Although after roughly half an hour the traffic swiftly dissipated allowing Bellamy to quicken the speed he was traveling from a slow 25mph to a nice and brisk 60mph.

The drive time was being cut in half and he was thinking of calling his sister to tell her he was going to be on time.

Until a mysterious silvery-white vehicle came speeding down the freeway towards Bellamy's vehicle, weaving through trucks, eighteen -wheelers, and vehicles barrelling towards him... Until BANG! the mysterious vehicle rammed into the driver's side of the vehicle and everything went dark for Bellamy.


End file.
